The New Ministry of Darkness
by Cybella
Summary: 2014: Undertaker (in his 2004/current attire), Kane, and Finn Balor are already planning to resurrect the Ministry. Paige and AJ Lee want in as well and after proving themselves in the first ever female Hell in a Cell match, Taker allowed them into the group they celebrate. Soon after, they debut to the shock of The Authority.
1. Chapter 1

Paige watched from the TV in the hallway as The Undertaker was in the ring with Stephanie McMahon. He was reminding her of the time where The Ministry of Darkness ruled over the WWE. She couldn't remember when she fell in love with him, but it happened. She had wicked, wonderful dreams about him.

"So, this is what you're doing."

Paige turned around to see AJ Lee standing behind her.

"What do you want?"

AJ smiled.

"Nothing."

AJ looks at the TV.

"Oh. The Undertaker. Does my little crumpet have a crush on him?"

AJ backed away as Paige took a swipe at her.

"I could say the same thing when it comes to you and Finn Balor."

AJ blushed.

"Not the point."

Paige smirked before turning back to the TV. The smirk was wiped from her face as she saw The Undertaker fighting with Triple H, Batista, and Randy Orton. Stephanie was outside of the ring, giving orders. Paige was about to run to help, but she saw that Kane and Finn Balor already running to the ring to help.

"Why don't you tell Undertaker that you like him?" AJ asked

"Why don't you tell Finn that you like him?" Paige countered

"Touché."

AJ and Paige watched on the TV as the fight was finally over and The Authority ran to the backstage with their tail between their legs. They both smirked with pride, watching the men in the ring.

"We should congratulate them at the guerilla." said AJ

"Yes, we should." Paige said

The two women skipped towards the guerilla, smiling at The Authority who walked pasted them.

"Better luck next time." They muttered "Not!"


	2. Chapter 2

Paige and AJ managed to get to the guerilla as The Undertaker, Kane and Finn stepped backstage. All three men had a confused look on their faces as Paige and AJ stared at them.

"Can we help you with something ladies?" Finn asked

Paige and AJ giggled.

"We just wanted to congratulate you for beating The Authority." Paige said

"Thanks, but they'll be back." said Kane

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"A while ago, I heard rumors that you three were reviving the Ministry of Darkness. Is it true?" AJ asked

Taker, Finn, and Kane's eyebrows raised.

"Why do you want to know?" Taker asked

"Because if that is true, we want to join." AJ said

The Undertaker chuckled.

"What makes you two think that you have what it takes?"

"Have you heard of don't ever underestimate a woman?" asked Paige

The Undertaker chuckled again. He's been watching Paige ever since she came to the WWE and he liked what he saw. He always wanted to get to know her.

"If you want to be in the group, you'll have to prove yourself. "

"How?"

"First ever women's Hell in a Cell match. If you two can get pass that, then you can be in our group."

AJ and Paige looked at each other, then back at the Undertaker.

"Against each other or tag match?"

"Against each other. Pull out all the stops. We will be watching."

The Undertaker, Finn and Kane walked away. AJ and Paige looked at each other again.

"What do you think?" AJ asked

"I think we need to convince Stephanie to let us have the match. This is our chance, not only to help resurrect The Ministry of Darkness, but be the first two females to be in the Hell in a Cell match. That's killing two birds with one stone." Paige said

"Won't Stephanie be suspicious? The both of you don't get along."

"Nah. If she's all about women's empowerment like she said she is, then she'll agree to the match. Besides, I really want to see the look on her face when we debut with the Ministry."

"Fine then. You'll do the talking."

"Fine with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Finn, Undertaker and Kane walked into their locker room. Kane went the showers while the other two sat down on the benches.

"What's with the pep talk to AJ and Paige?" Finn asked

"What do you mean?" Taker asked

"It's almost as you wanted the both of them in the group."

Taker smirked.

"Maybe. It'll be nice to have more people in the group. Especially if The Authority is going to add new people."

"True. I saw the look you gave Paige."

Taker looks at Finn.

"What look?"

"Like you wanted her for yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Finn smirks.

"You like Paige, don't you?"

Taker looks away.

"Come on Taker!"

"Fine, I'll admit I like Paige if you admit you like AJ."

Finn blushed. Taker chuckles.

"That shut you up, didn't it?"

"Don't try to put this on me. We're talking about you."

"Look, as much as I want Paige, it'll probably never happen. Besides, the only reason she'll probably want to join is to get back at Stephanie."

"Same with AJ."

"You two are so pathetic."

Taker and Finn looked at Kane as he walked into the locker room and sat down opposite of them.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked

"Paige and AJ."

"What about them?"

"You two talking about them like a couple of lovesick teenagers. It's sickening."

"Said the one who's by himself majority of the time." Taker said

"I enjoy it."

"Do you enjoy your right hand too?" Taker asked

Kane chuckles.

"More than you know. Anyways, we need to worry about adding more people to the group."

"I agree. Who did you have in mind?"

"Well..."


	4. Chapter 4

Paige and AJ walked towards Stephanie McMahon's office. They could hear her shrill yell from a mile away.

"It's no wonder her husband hadn't gone deaf yet." AJ said

Paige chuckles.

"I know, right?"

The two women stopped in front of the door. They winced as they heard Stephanie yell again. They could hear another voice as well.

"I feel sorry for whoever is talking to Stephanie in there." Paige said

AJ smirks and knock on the door. They heard a muffled "Come in" and AJ opened the door. She and Paige walked in to see Stephanie standing over Alexa Bliss, who was a newcomer to the company.

"What do you want?" Stephanie asked.

"We have a proposition for you." AJ said

Stephanie looks at Paige and AJ before looking at Alexa, who had a frown on her face.

"Fine. Alexa, I'll talk to you later."

Alexa scoffs before leaving the office and slamming the door shut. Stephanie sat down in her chair and sighs.

"So, what's the proposition?"

AJ and Paige smirk at each other before looking at Stephanie.

"We know you don't have a women's match for the "Hell in a Cell" pay-per-view. AJ and I have a solution for that." Said Paige

Stephanie looks intrigued.

"What's the solution?"

"First ever Women's Hell in a Cell match." AJ said

Stephanie smiles.

"I like that idea, but who will be in the match and what kind will it be?"

"Well, it will be a one on one match and the two women in the match will be – "

AJ was cut off by Stephanie.

"Don't tell me you two want to be in the match."

"Well... it wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, it'll show that women are as good as the men when it comes to being extreme." Paige said

"Yes. The Women's Revolutions is doing great so far. Why not take it to another level and have a female match inside of a cell?" AJ asked

Stephanie leans back in her chair.

"You two make a good point, but why should it be you two? Why not Nikki Bella or Cameron or Carmella?"

"Between us three, you know AJ and I are the strongest and toughest. Not to say the other girls are not strong, but they care more about their nails and make-up. Especially Cameron." Paige said

"True."

Stephanie sighs.

"Fine. You two can have the match. Don't make me regret it."

"We won't." AJ said

"You won't be disappointed." Paige said

Paige and AJ walks out of the office and towards their locker room.

"Famous last words, Stephanie."


End file.
